the Choice
by nea-900
Summary: Jacob caught Bella just in time before she jumps of the cliff.But the damage is done,Alice has seen her about to jump and loose her future. Just when Bella starts to fall for Jacob,she finds Edward and Alice in her house.The battle for Bellas love begins.
1. Fatefull leap

_A twilight fanfic_

_Jacobs POV_

What is she doing?! I see Bella, my beautiful Bella, on an edge of a cliff. _NO!_ I want to shout to her. Can't she see the storm coming?

''Bella, wait! Stop! Just don't move, okay?'' I scream at the top of my lungs when I get close to her. She hears me. She looks back to me and smiles. '' Jake?'' she asks in thought. I reach her and pull her to my arms. ''oh thank goad, you scared me! _What on earth were you thinking?!_''. She looks at me confused. ''What do you mean? I have to cancel my plans just 'cause you're busy?''.

Oh she's so dumb.'' No, you silly little girl, there's a storm coming, the waves would have drowned you.'' She looks away from my worried gaze and blushes scarlet. ''Oh. _Oh_.'' She says, still not meeting my eyes. I put my hand under her chin and lift her face up. She closes her eyes. ''I just.. I just thought .. I don't know.. I waned something else to think about and..'' she mumbles. _My Bella. _'' Its okay Bella. You're okay. And we got her. She'll never _ever _bother us again. Victoria's dead. Sam and I got her. She's gone. For good''

I catch her tear with my thumb. She puts her hands to my neck and hugs me close. ''_oh my goad.. Are u okay? Is Sam okay? What happened?_'' she mumbles with one breath. ''Everyone's okay darling. Don't worry. She was in the woods and she didn't see us coming. It was so easy. And now it's all over.'' I didn't want to give her any details. She sobs at my neck and I thought I hear her gasp _my Jake's okay_ but I'm not sure. She kisses my neck and I freeze. Her hands are at my sides. ''Oh Jake.. I love you'' she says and kisses higher up my neck two times. _Oh my goad _what is she doing to me? Bella lifts her face so I can see deep into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. What does this mean? ''I..i..i love u, too'' I mumble like an idiot in shock. She smiles and kisses me.

My thoughts go out of my brain and all I can see and feel is _My Bella_. Her hands are at my neck and I put mine on her waist, slowly shifting one to the small of her back.

Way too quickly she pulls away. I stair at her in awe as she giggles to herself. Did she just _kiss_ me? What the hell?

The rain starts to fall on us. '' We should get you indoors before the storm hits. Your clothes are wet. I'll take you to your place, Let's find you something to wear..'' I mumble. What should I say? She isn't ready for me, for my love, is she? No, she can't be.. That stupid ass leech. But she'll be ready. She'll be hole again. I'll make sure of it.

I drive her to Charlie's. She says nothing on the drive. Does she regret kissing me? That she gave me the _wrong_ idea? What's the _right _idea here, anyway? I pull to Charlie's driveway. We run in the rain to the porch. I open the door and push her inside. I lead the way to her room, still not saying a word. But this silence isn't awkward. I see she's deep in thought. I search for her sweats and give her a t-shirt, those will do. ''Umm you can change into these, I'll wait downstairs.. Just put your wet clothes to the radiator to dry up, okay?'' I finally meet her gaze. She smiles beautifully ''Thanks Jake. For everything. You have been so .. So good to me, even though I know I don't deserve it. I owe you my life.'' She closes the space between us and kisses me full on the lips. Her body crushes into mine as I push her against her bedroom door. _Stop it, she isn't ready for this_ I yell to myself inside my mind. She doesn't make any move to pull away so I let my hand wonder on her sides and let my fingers tangle her beautiful hair. ''Ahh..Mm…_Jake_'' she sighs my name. I'm in heaven! I can only sense _Bella in my arms, sighing my name_. Then I smell it. A leech? There's no way in hell..? I make my self pull away from her, from her touch. She smiles and blushes. ''I love you'' she whispers. I whisper the same to her and ran downstairs in inhumane speed. Then I see them. Alice and Edward Cullen. In Bella's living room. Well isn't this just great.

'' _What the hell are you two bloodsuckers doing here?!_'' I hiss with pure hatred. They exchange a meaning full look and sigh in..In what, relief?

''I saw Bella standing on an edge of a cliff, trying suicide. Then suddenly I don't see anything. Her future disappears completely.'' Alice sings. Oh right, the leech a psychic.

''Well I caught her just in time and now she's upstairs all well so you two can just go where you came from..'' as I hiss this I see Edward's gaze locked on something. _oh-uh. _Bella stairs down at him from the stairs she's frozen at. She passes out and is just about to fall when I catch her. Suddenly I feel a cold touch dragging her upwards. _Damn him, damn all of these unnatural freaks of nature!_


	2. Explanations

_A twilight fanfic_

_Bella's POV_

I hear talking –no hissing? - downstairs. Is Charlie home already? Where is Charlie anyhow? I quickly wash my face and put on the sweats and the t-shirt Jake gave me. _Jake._ My Jake? What is he mine now? Should he be mine? I love him, so very much, owe him everything. But 'em I ready? Should I be? The hole in me is laughing _of course you're not, stupid_. But I feel like I am soon, maybe, I could be with Jake. He's perfect in every way. I...i...i love him? But in what way? As a friend, maybe? Best friend for that manner. Yes, that way. But in a romantic way? Umm... I could. Jake deserves more than me, thought. My perfect Jake shouldn't settle for damaged goods. No, he should have someone whole.

I open the door and freeze. _Is that Alice I hear? _It can not be! Alice? Oh goad, let it be Alice! I ran to the middle of the stairs, look down, and there he is.

Edward.

My world goes upside down and I feel myself falling'. Just on the bridge of blackness I feel cold and warm, too warm hands on me. Whaaat..?

I hear noises. Beautiful, angel like noises. Words? Can't make them out.

''She hasn't been _well_! Well? You say she's been _well_? What's 'well' for you leeches? Near death?'' Jake seems to be screaming. _No. No Jake, don' tell them anything_, I wanna say. ''I thought you just said it wasn't suicide what she was trying... And I mean, I haven't watched her future 'cause _someone_ told me not to, but she seems just fine now, except for the fainting'' Alice giggles. ''Well, she hasn't been well! You leeches screwed her up good! She was all messed up! Well, first, she did her home work, laundry and she cooked. But this _bloodsucker_ here sucked the life right out of her! She didn't read, she didn't speak, and she didn't listen to music. Charlie didn't know what to do!!'' Jake says, still furious. Nice to know I haven't fooled anyone.

''_Shut up_ Jake'' I manage to mumble. I feel tree sets of hands on me. I manage to pull my self sitting with a lot of help. I open my eyes and everyone looks stunned. So do I, probably. ''So it wasn't a dream. That's a first.'' I say. ''Bella darling, you're okay?'' Edward fusses. Edward called me _darling_? What? ''Umm, I guess so'' I mumble more to myself than any of them. ''Can someone fill me up here? What has happened? Why are you two here? What...What..._What_?''

Edward's bored of me, Alice abandoned me so why are they in my living room? Edward and Alice change a quick look. Edward shakes his head. ''No Alice... I want to tell her everything. From the start. From when I made myself leave you, love.''

My brows pull together. _Made myself leave you_? What? ''Umm I have no idea what you're talking about '' I say truthfully.

Edward sighs'. ''Bella I love you. Always have and always will. I came here thinking you're dead. I wanted to make sure before I went to see the Volturi. But here you are, alive and well. Well, apparently not well, but alive, I hear. Breathing. Oh how I've missed you.'' Edward walks to me and puts his arms around me. I start to sob to his neck. '' I knew this was a dream! I knew it... I just.'' I mumble.

Edward giggles and pulls my face so he can see deep into my brown tear filled eyes. ''This isn't a dream, love. Alice saw you're future disappear. I have come to realize that it's because your _dog_ friend here saved you. Alice can't _see_ werewolves. '' Edward whispers. '' So you're really here? I mean, really?'' I can't believe it.

''Yes. And now that you're alive and I see you, feel you in my arms here, I realize I can't leave you again. Yes, I left you. But you believed me? I mean, really? And it was so easy! All of those times I have announced my undying love for you, and the a few words and suddenly you don't believe any of that? Well that doesn't matter anymore! Oh how I love you so... I must beg for your forgiveness! You must see that I only left you because I know that's the best gift I can ever give you! A full human life. But... But you could live it with me, if you choose so'' Edward says in a loud firm voice.

I hear a loud snarl from the corner of the room. Jake. What about Jake? I love Jake? Do I? I can't just leave him! He doesn't deserve it! And I can't! I love him, I do! I know I do! ''Jake... come here please'' I beg. His in my arms in an instant. ''What Bella? You want them to go away? I can make them! '' Jacob whispers his eyes full of hope. ''No, Jake, no I can't do that. I just... I... I-I don't know what to do. Just don't leave me okay?'' I beg. He nods and sits next to me, wrinkling his nose. ''Edward'' I start. He moves so quickly. I blink my eyes when I realize his on his kneels in front of me. ''What are you doing?'' I have to giggle. '' I'm begging you. I love you. Do you still love me?'' He whispers.

I'm all confused! I need to think! What, now Edward loves me? Wasn't he jus ready to dump me? To protect me? Aww...But… He can't just leave me like that. No. And things have changed. Haven't they? I mean, now, I love two people at the same time? Is that even possible?

''Umm… I do love you. I'll always love you'' I mumble and two things happen. Edward smiles that beautiful crooked smile I've come to know and love and Jacob stiffens up next to me. I continue ''But things have changed'' I shrug. Jacob relaxes a bit. '' I now love someone else, too'' I look at Jake and squeeze his hand. He looks me deep in the eye and I smile to him. ''Oh... I guess I have to fight for you then! I am ready to battle for your love! Hell, I'm ready to die for it. Just know how much I love you'' Edward announces.

''Bring it on leech! You might have been the first one she ever loved, but I'll guarantee I'll be the last!'' Jacob says fiercely. '' May the best man win, then'' snarls Edward and then they both look at me. I must look helpless.

What is this? In the course of two hours I have realized I love Jake. That's awesome. But now I know Edward still loves me, and always has? He didn't really want to leave and has been as desperate for my love as I have been for his. And he's still ready to fight for my love when I have told him I have fell in love with an other boy. A werewolf, in fact.

So the two guys I love are going to fight for me? I am nothing to fight over, so they must be crazy. All I want to do is ask Alice what I am going to do and not decide for myself. I look helpless into her eyes as she whispers ''I've missed you, my sister.'' I smile and whisper '' I love you Alice.''

**authors note**: let the games begin! : D Tell me what you thought of my new chapter! sorry about that last 'authors note' I didn't realize it would show as a chapter, but I hope to make it up to you all with this new chapter of mine! Review and I keep posting these here!


	3. Thinking

_A twilight fanfic_

_Bella's POV_

Edward and Alice left with and awkward goodbye. Edward hugged me and automatically I cling into his incredible hard and cold body. I get intoxicated by his sweet scent and my mind doesn't work anymore. He kissed my hair and breathed in the scent of my strawberry shampoo. Tears came falling from my eyes as I realized that I have no idea when I'll be seeing him again. When I ask, he answers; '' I'll be here the minute you wan me here, love. I'm guessing you need to talk to Jacob. I understand. I have to deal with the consequences of my fast departure. How about I take you out tomorrow? Will you come with me?'' ''Where?'' I ask, mesmerized. '' I'll make it a surprise! But I have the perfect place in mind'' he answered smiling that beautiful crooked smile. ''Okay. So you'll come here in the morning?'' I ask. '' Yes. I'll come at nine o'clock sharp. But now you need to rest, take this all in. I know it's a lot. Just know I love you, and will never leave you if that's what your heart cravers'' Edward says, his topaz eyes staring at me. ''Mmmm'' I just mumble in return. I see something sift in the way Edward held me. He starts to move his face closer to mine, slowly, giving me time to think. A million emotions must have shown in my face.

Pain. Anger. Relief. Surprise. Love. Love. Love.

I let his cold lips crush into mine. I can't think. All I can do is answer his kiss, deepen it, sink into the power of it.

Then I realize Jacob is right there. In the very same room. _Oh no_!

I pull away. He sighs. ''I love you'' he whispers. I nod to him. He opens the door and leaves. Again.

Alice is right behind her. She gives me a one-handed hug for goodbye. '' I really hope he brings you to our place sometime tomorrow. Oh wait.'' Alice says and closes her eyes. ''oh yes! He does bring you there! Well, see you tomorrow'' she sings and closes the door behind her.

Then I managed to go back to the living room where Jake was waiting. He looked at me, harshly. I sat to the couch. ''Jacob, I-I-I don't know what to say'' and that was the last thing I said before I collapsed into the couch.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a too warm lap. I smile when I realize Jake didn't leave me. He still loves me. ''Good evening, beautiful'' he says with a shrug. ''Hi there'' I mumble in return. I turn around to see his face. He's now under me, my ands on his muscular chest. '' Was It all a dream?'' I ask, worried. ''No. The Cullens are back. Edward loves you. I'm here, like I've been always. I love you. You love me. You love him. That's the core of it, I think''

He whispers. I look him deep in his beautiful black eyes. I see a pained look in his gorgeous face. ''_How can someone so good, so pure love me_?'' I meant to ask in my mind, but the word fell out of my mouth.

He shrugs. I blush and look away from his searching gaze. Is he trying to see the love in my eyes? He has one and on the small of my back. He brings the other one to my neck. '' Bella, I love you. I'm going to do everything in my power to get to keep you right here, in my arms'' he says. He starts to pull my face closer to his. I put my arms around his neck and pull my self to his face.

Our lips crush together. His touch is so very different from Edwards, I muse. Gently, our eager lips move in symphony. Oh how I love him. I open my mouth a little bit. He doesn't' realize so I slowly trace the edge of his upper lip with my tongue. He freezes. I kiss him again. _Don't stop_, I wanna yell at him. Slowly he opens his mouth and our tongues meet to deepen this perfect kiss. As he pulls away from my lips to trace a path down my neck and back I start gasping. ''_Mmm_ Jake .. I love you Jake _my Jake_ .. '' I moan. He takes in a deep breath and I feel his whole body temple under my touch.

Then I hear something. The door? _Charlie_? The moment I freeze, Jake is gone, sitting on the other end of the couch smiling at me.

''Bella?'' I hear his sad voice. ''In here, dad'' I yell. He walks to the living room. His eyes are red and his voice is hoarse. He looks exhausted. ''Dad, what's wrong?'' I ask walking towards him. I put my hands around him as he answers ''Darling, its Harry. He didn't' make it. He had a stroke.'' I feel a wave of sadness wash true me. Poor Charlie. Poor Leah, Seth and Sue. Poor Billy. _Poor Jake_. As I hug Charlie I look at Jacobs shocked face.

''I didn't realize you were here, kiddo. Sorry about the news'' Charlie says when he sees Jake. ''Yeah. I should go see Billy, hi must be devastated. Walk me to my car, Bells?'' Jake says. ''Sure. Charlie, if you're hungry, there's a micro-dinner in the fridge waiting for you. I'll come help in a sec, ok?'' I say. ''Yeah. Oh Harry'' he mumbles walking to the kitchen.

I walk to the front door hand in hand with _my Jake_. When we're at the car Jake takes both of my hands and pushes his forehead to mine. '' When will I see you again?'' he asks with a pained look. '' I-I-I don't know?'' I shrug. '' Do you still want to see me?'' he muses. '_'Yes! Of course_! '' I practically scream at him. With that smile I love he says ''Good, then you could come to LaPush on Friday?'' ''Umm okay. Can I ask what day it is?'' I smile weakly. He laughs '' you really don't keep up with the world, do you, Bells?'' He says teasingly. ''It's Wednesday. Tomorrow you're with your precious leech, remember?'' I nudge his arm and look at him angrily. ''Please don't speak of him or them like that, Jake. I-I love them. All of them.'' '' You love me, too'' he says with a weak smile. '' I do. But I can't just wash away the feelings I have for them. You understand that, don't you?'' I ask. '' I do, honey, this is just hard, you know. And I also love kissing you. Maybe I could get a goodnight kiss? Or the middle of the night kiss, anyways?'' He said with a huge grin from ear to ear. I smile back, pull my self to my tiptoes and lean in for the kiss.

This kiss is gentle and cute. Soft. It tastes good. I smell his forest-y smell and breathe in the scent of pine.

Slowly I pull away and look at his face. '' I'm gonna miss you, Bells. Don't get carried away'' he sighs. ''I'm going to miss you, too, Jake. See ya on Friday, ok? I'll drive to LaPush a noon, ok?'' I smile to him. ''Yeah, can't wait'' he smiles and walks away from my hold. I wave my hand at him while he pulls away from Charlie's driveway.

My mind is screaming millions of things at me at the same time.

What should I do? Who do I love more? Am I really going on a date with Edward tomorrow? And the day after that with Jacob? Are they fighting over me? _Really_? Why? Where are I and Edward going tomorrow? Alice mentioned that we would stop by at the Cullens house. They're back? Really? I love them? I love Edward? I love Jacob?

I need sleep! I'm ready to pass out when I finally get back to the house. Charlie has fallen' asleep on the couch. I let him sleep and go to my room, crush my self to my bed.

Just before I drift into sleep I think about how tomorrows going to be an interesting day.

With Edward

His back.

He loves me.

His back.

**Authors**** note**: this is my 2nd update today. I may even update once more, if I get caught up again like I did just now. I'm trying o write as much as possible now, because I have no idea how I'll be able to update in the following week. Any guesses on where Edward is taking Bella?


	4. Home

_A twilight fanfic_

_Edward__'s POV_

Thank god, is all I can say now. Alice and I are just leaving Bella's house. So she doesn't hate me. She says she loves me. Bella, the beautiful perfect girl I love, is alive and she still loves me back. As said, all I can say is thank god. Alice's thoughts interrupt my own.

_What's up with that Jacob guy? She loves her, too? I didn't see that coming_.

''Well, Bella's a lovely girl. It seems _everyone_ is found of her. She was bound to find someone to help her with the grief I put her trough. '' I admit, to myself more than to Alice.

_Well yeah, but he loves her. And she loves her back. I thought you two shared an undying love. _

I hear in the edge of her thoughts that these are not words she would share out loud. We pull of the driveway and I head the car home. Trough the drive we do not speak anymore. I let her think as privately as I can, trying to listen to the words of songs coming from the radio.

As we pull to our own driveway, Esme comes out to greet us. ''How was it? What did Charlie say? Are you going to her funeral?'' she looks devastated. I hear in her thoughts only sadness and grief. '' She's alive, Esme! She was rescued just before she was to jump; she was pulled away from the cliff! Everything's okay!'' Alice sings. '' _OH!_ Thank goodness! That's wonderful!'' I smile at her once I hear nothing but sincerity in her thoughts. '' Edwards taking her out on a date tomorrow!'' Alice announces before I can stop her.

''This is so great! You must bring her here! I want to see that she's okay myself! Oh thank goodness'' Esme says eagerly. ''Yes, I will, later. But things are a bi more complicated now. She.. She is in love with a-a werewolf, too'' I say with a shrug. _What?! A werewolf? I thought those were instinct, _she thinks.

''I'll explain, get everyone to the dining room. Now, Esme'' I say in a firm voice.

In a second all of us are gathered in the dining room.

'' I hear your questions on your minds. I'll start with the wolves. Apparently the wolves have woken up a new generation due to the amount of vampires near their lands. Jacob, a _friend_ of Bellas told me all of this while Bella was, um, passed out'' I explain. Emmet chuckles and thinks Oh darn I missed that. _What did you guys do? Attack her? That poor thing_! I snarl but comedown fast due to Jasper. '' As I was saying, there are werewolves now, so we have to be more careful no to step foot on the Quileute lands. And, there have been other vampires here. Victoria and Laurent both have tried to kill Bella.'' I take a deep breath and continue, ignoring the mental mess in the room. '' Yes, Laurent first. Then Victoria yesterday. The wolves killed both of them. Apparently our departure didn't do much for Bella. That is why I have decided to stay, and fight for her love for she has fallen for this Jacob.'' I shrug.

Rosalie's thoughts are pleased with that fact. I try not to show my anger towards her show. ''Then we will all stay, darling'' Esme says and hugs me. She's so loving and motherly.

''Thank you, Esme. Now I'll go hunt nearby'' I say and escape the room and all the questions in it. I have to hunt to prepare myself for tomorrow. I have six hours left, then I can go pick her up. I didn't remember the scent of her blood. So intoxicating, I have to be prepared to be with her the whole day tomorrow.

As I return from my hunt, I have only hour to go. I change clothes and play my piano the rest of the time. I want to avoid everyone, tired of their judgements.

Finally, the time has come. I take the Volvo and drive it to Bella's driveway. I knock on her door when the clock is nine sharp, as I said I would.

First I take in her scent, mesmerized. Then I open my eyes to look at her. She's looking back, looking almost dazed. She has jeans and a white top on. God, she's beautiful. I smile crookedly to her expression. '' Hi there'' I say to her. She smiles and says ''Hello.'' That familiar voice I have missed. Everything about her I have missed. ''I'm ready to go. Where are we going again?'' she asks. '' I'll tell you on the way, love'' I smile.

I open the car door for her and help her in. Then I go to the drivers seat. When I sit in the car I found her staring at me. ''What?'' I ask, scared.

''I just can't believe you're really here, Edward'' she whispers.


End file.
